


Protecting Us

by hor10nse



Series: Minkey sweet oneshots [8]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hor10nse/pseuds/hor10nse
Summary: Minho and Kibum are just a regular young couple in love, dating without anyone’s knowledge and they wish to keep it that way.
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key
Series: Minkey sweet oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500311
Kudos: 15





	Protecting Us

Minho turns the corner on the pavement at a shopping plaza and he finds Kibum standing there wearing a smile while holding up 2 ice cream cones. in his other hand is his designer work bag that Minho remembers have bought Kibum to placate him after a heated fight a few months back.

Minho grins when his comes to a halt right in front of Kibum.

“hey.” Minho tips his head to the side, eyeing Kibum fondly because he honestly can’t believe he has someone so beautiful inside and out. this isn’t the first time Minho is in awe of how perfect Kibum is.

“hi.” Kibum replies.

“can I finally be your boyfriend now?” asks Minho.

“yes.” Kibum nods.

Minho sighs dramatically and takes one ice cream cone then leans down and kisses Kibum softly on the lips. “I missed you all day.” he whispers against Kibum’s lips and kisses them again.

“it’s not that hard pretending we are not together.” Kibum wrinkles his nose. Minho finds it incredibly adorable.

“it is for me. I hate it.”

Kibum hooks his arm in the crook of Minho’s and they instinctively fall into step at once.

they walk slowly and in silence for a while, enjoying their ice cream.

“what’s really painful is watching how your boss walks all over you.” 

a heavy weight settles in Minho’s chest and he groans almost inaudibly, but Kibum catches it. “he is my boss. there is nothing I can do.”

“you can be a little more assertive. I can’t believe he made you roast his pork at the office dinner tonight. what an ass. I ought to smack his stupid face.”

Minho grins then. he likes it when Kibum gets all protective over him. Minho spends more than enough hours in the gym, he is well built and tall so it should makes no sense that he more than enjoys standing behind Kibum in certain battles to let Kibum fight for him. see Minho has muscles and he is good at physical fights but for the life of him he is as timid as they come.

Kibum on the other hand is tall but way smaller than Minho and has never set foot inside a gym, but he is never afraid to get his way. he is assertive, bold and haughty- everything Minho wishes he could be. as much as he enjoys throwing punches at people who dare bully his Kibum, Minho equally enjoys letting Kibum protect Minho’s pride.

“did you hide his work bag?” Minho has to ask.

“of course.” Kibum admits. “you have to be passive and active aggressive with people like him.”

Minho laughs out loud. “it was funny watching him look around for his bag.”

Kibum laughs too then nudges Minho and gives him a meaningful look. “don’t let people take advantage of you. your boss needs you as much as you need him.”

“may I also ask something of you?”

hm.” Kibum nods eyes wide with curiosity.

“let me tell everyone at the office that we are together.”

Kibum stops to face Minho, inviting Minho to do the same.

“I still don’t want you to.”

“is it because you are afraid everyone will treat us differently when they find out that we are gay?”

“exactly. we don’t need the strife Minho. coming out to everyone is literally opening pandora’s box.”

“can I convince you otherwise?”

“nope.”

“I’m ready to fight for us.” Minho pleads one last time, meaning it entirely.

Kibum smiles softly at his boyfriend. “the only fighting you are good at is throwing punches, idiot.” Kibum’s voice is fond. “besides-” he rises on tip toe and lightly kisses Minho’s lips, “-I like that we are the only ones in on this. it’s our special little secret. it won’t be nearly as fun inviting people into it.”

“I suppose you are right.” Minho finally concedes after considering Kibum’s point for a moment. Telling their families and workmates about their relationship might open up a whole onslaught of drama. it’s better to enjoy these moments before other people inevitably find out.

Minho wraps and arm around Kibums’ shoulder, pulls him in and kisses him full on the lips. Kibum smiles into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Minho’s waist.

“does this mean I still can’t take you to a nice restaurant tonight to wine and dine you?”

Kibum gives his boyfriend a look of irony. “don’t pretend you don’t enjoy it when I cook for you at my place.”

“well since you ask so nicely.” Minho beams, shrugging helplessly.

Kibum smiles back, shaking his head.

they fall back into step, Kibum safely tucked in Minho’s side this time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and for your endless support. Lots of love<3


End file.
